Estreoth/Development
Development Conceptions Myself (AnimaRytak) and Kaichaiu originally created Estreoth in January of '06 to be the setting of our role-playing forum. We spent several weeks brainstorming the base world. Several of the original cities, namely Hetrea, Morith, and Tarcova, had been reoccurring elements in several of our stories before Estreoth had been envisioned. We chose to permanently place these cities in the world. This would help us to later place several developed characters into the world's history. After we put together a few ideas for regions, I decided to make the first map of Estreoth. Much of Estreoth's character is developed along side our maps. They allowed us to visualize Estreoth with all the details in mind. Of course, our map sucked, as Estreoth didn't have much character at this point. Even if the forum itself wasn't a big hit Kai and I now had a world with near unlimited possibilities. I eventually wove my character, Jet Seyre, into the canon history of Estreoth. Since I had borrowed some ideas for Estreoth from Jet's story to begin with, making his storyline flow along with Estreoth's was an easy feat. Virtually all of my characters interact in the same multi-verse that Estreoth exists in. Kingdoms of Estreoth Even though many of our characters were involved in Estreoth, the world still didn't have near the detail we wanted. This changed when we decided to make a mod for The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion called Kingdoms of Estreoth. The mod actually had quite a bit done to it before eventually being abandoned (due in part to our later reform for this wiki). During the development, several new characters were created. Aizar Helvate, Linos Tarek, Umar Al-Sahif, and Hyet Keqreom were among the most important. These were only some of the new characters were created during the process of outlining the story of our mod. At this same time several factions, such as the Rune Knights and the Cabal were made. By the time work on the mod was abandoned, a lot of the world had been fleshed out. For the mod, I redid the map, both because I needed a fractal height map for the world space, and because the vision of Estreoth that I had in my head had become completely different than the old map. My efforts created the middle map, which served as the height map to the mod. At the time, it served our purpose, but I always utterly despised the penis/fetus shape of the land. Con Worlds For a long time, even before Kingdoms of Estreoth, we had wanted a wiki for Estreoth. Of course, hosting a new wiki was possible but was a real pain since that meant starting from scratch. When we found Conworlds we decided to create a spot for Estreoth. The first thing we did was create a new map. This time, I put some real (albeit brief) effort into the map and took into consideration how erosion would affect the coast line and where mountains were likely to pop up. I also created two new islands, Arius Isle and the Isle of Perithios. Perhaps most importantly, the scale of the world was set for the first time. As of June 2010, a new map has been created for Estreoth. Although it isn't completed yet, this map is a massive expansion to the previous map. This new expansion was created due to my (AnimaRytak) displeasure at what I found to be a cramped map with a lack of geological and political diversity, in addition to the small scale of the region. The new map addresses previous size issues by setting a hard scale (each pixel on the map is now equal to 7.84 square miles, roughly the previous amount). External Links Kingdoms of Estreoth Roleplay Forum Category:Estreoth